Due to the various chemicals utilized in propelling a projectile out of a firearm, the barrel of the firearm becomes fouled with residual chemicals which build up after the firing of each projectile. In order to keep the firearm functioning properly, and to ensure that the projectiles coming out of the firearm are not affected by any build up of fouling on the interior of the firearm bore, the bore must be cleaned on a regular basis.
A number of different cleaning solvents have been developed for use in removing fouling from the interior of gun bores. These solvents and formulations normally include volatile components or solvents in order to more effectively remove the fouling present within the barrel of the firearm. Further, the harshness of the solvents, in conjunction with the tools used with these solvents, can easily damage the interior surface of the bore, which is highly undesirable. However, the majority of these solvents are formed utilizing components which are highly volatile, requiring that extreme care be taken when cleaning the firearm bore. As a result, these solvents and cleaning compositions are very often harmful to the individual using the solvent. Also, the components of the solvent are harmful to the environment if disposed of in an improper manner, requiring that the solvent be disposed of in a manner requiring much time, expense and effort, which significantly increase the overall cost of utilizing these solvents. Further, the harshness of the solvents, in conjunction with the tools used with these solvents, can easily damage the interior surface of the bore, which is highly undesirable. Therefore, a number of cleaning compositions have been developed in which the compositions themselves are designed to be non-volatile to reduce or eliminate the harmful effects of the compositions. For example, Mulcahy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,495 discloses a composition for cleaning ink that incorporates a methyl ester of a fatty acid, and a nonionic surfactant that is an ethoxylated alcohol. Another example is shown in Wojcik U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,163 disclosing a cleaning composition having at least one monoester, at least one methyl ester, at least one linear olefinic hydrocarbon and 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentandiol mono (2-methyl propanoate). Further examples of environmentally friendly cleaning compositions are disclosed in Opre U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,720 (disclosing a composition including an ester of lactic acid, an ester of a fatty acid, an organic co-solvent and a surfactant) and Garmier U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,772 (disclosing a biodegradable lubricant having a triglyceride oil, an organic solvent, an antioxidant and a corrosion inhibitor).
Most of these environmentally friendly cleaning solutions are designed for cleaning materials such as printing ink, and not for the more resistant fouling found within a firearm bore. However, some reduced volatility and environmentally friendly firearm cleaning solutions of this type have been developed and are disclosed in Pomp U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,935,918 and 6,077,817. In the firearm cleaning solutions disclosed in these patents, a biodegradable, reduced volatility hydrocarbon solvent is utilized, which is preferably a butyl lactate. The solvent is utilized in conjunction with a hydrocarbon citrus distillate in order to effectively remove fouling from within a firearm bore, including various metal residues. The solvent effectively removes the metal residue from within the bore, while the citrus distillate preventing the readherence of the fouling to the metal of the bore of the firearm.
While these more “friendly” firearm cleaning compositions do not have the safety concerns that earlier compositions had, these newer compositions have a reduced effectiveness in cleaning the metal residue in a firearm bore. The metal residue in the bore is the most difficult portion of the fouling residue to remove from the firearm. This metal residue may include layers of lead or lead alloy from firing lead, or partially-jacketed bullets, and/or copper, gliding metal or other cover alloy metals from jacketed bullets. The copper and copper alloy residues poise a particularly difficult cleaning problem due to the relatively strong electric positive nature of copper.
As a result, it is desirable to develop a cleaning solvent composition for use with firearms and other similar types of items which is formulated utilizing components which are biodegradable and much less volatile than the components utilized in prior art cleaning compositions that can remove all components of the fouling present in a firearm bore, including metal residues. In addition to the low volatility, the solvent should also have a high flashpoint which results in a product which has reduced flammability and a low odor.